Problem: Sam rode a bull for $8$ seconds. Maddie rode a bull for $2$ fewer seconds than Sam did. How long did Maddie ride her bull?
Explanation: To find the number of seconds ${\text{Maddie}}$ rode the bull, we start with the number of seconds ${\text{Sam}}$ rode the bull and subtract ${2}$ seconds. $8$ $?$ $2$ Sam's time Maddie's time 2 secs ${8} - {2} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many seconds ${\text{Maddie}}$ rode the bull. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${8} - {2} = {6}$ Maddie rode her bull for ${6}$ seconds.